powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare in Amber Beach
'Nightmare in Amber Beach'http://cabletvt.powerrangermail.net/index.php/topic,5806.0.html is the third episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Synopsis Shelby receives a pillow from an unknown sender. When she uses it to take a nap, she starts living a nightmare. The Rangers suspect this must be from Snide so they all make sure to stay awake, but that proves to be harder than they thought. Plot The episode starts with Riley waiting for Shelby to come out. Shelby comes and shows him the exam paper in which she has got B. They return to the museum and Shelby tells the others about her exam. Just then her father arrives there and comes to know about her exam result. He tells her that she needs to study hard if she wants to run her family company, Watkins Ice Cream. He also gives everyone his company's ice cream. Shelby tells her dad that she is going to retake the test. She sits at the table and starts studying when Heckyl comes and says that she's looking exhausted. He tells her to have a nap to which she replies that she will only sleep when she gets an A. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Ryan Carter - Heckyl * Richard Simpson - Keeper * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice and Snide (voice) * Jacque Drew - Nightmare (voice) * Stig Eldred - Narrator * James Gaylyn - Mr. Watkins * Deejay Williams - Little girl's father Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger –T-Rex + T-Rex (Morpher Blast) (x2), T-Rex (Battle Mode), Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger – Para + Para (Morpher Blast) (x2), Para (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego + Stego (Morpher Blast) (x2), Stego (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger – Raptor + Raptor (Morpher Blast), Raptor (Power Slash), Raptor (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger –Tricera + Tricera (Morpher Blast) (x2), Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – N/A Errors *During the battle near the end of the episode, the Rangers peculiarly refer to themselves as "Power Rangers Dino Super''charge". *When Shelby shot the pillow, Tyler instantly woke up in the background, but in his shot he woke up ''again. *After Snide leaves the museum, Kendall received a signal from her Dino Com showing that Riley was heading for the junkyard but no one contacted her. (Riley was asleep at the time, and the other rangers were around Kendall, so receiving a signal doesn't make any sense.) *When the rangers shot at Curio and Fury as well as the pillow Curio was holding, Curio lands in in the wrong direction. (They should have landed in similar spots next to each other but Curio lands in an unknoqn corner with a bunch of tires for comedic effect.) Notes *The name of the episode is a reference from the horror film, . *This is the episode in which the rangers find out that Heckyl and Snide are the same person, meaning that his plan technically only lasted for three to four days according to how the previous episode as well as this one played out. *This episode marks the first time the Dino Super Drive Saber is summoned and used by two rangers. This confirms the theory that only one Saber is allowed per Megazord combination. *This episode and the following episode's air dates were swapped. See Also (Fight Footage)